


Sunkissed

by MaParallel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slice of Life, Talking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 09:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaParallel/pseuds/MaParallel
Summary: Семь отрывков из жизни Цукишимы и Ямагучи, счастливых и не очень.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 4





	Sunkissed

**Author's Note:**

> tw: упоминание животноводческой промышленности, упоминание смерти.

— Я хотел бы, но это слишком сложно, — мямлит Ямагучи, накручивая на указательный палец шнурок толстовки. — Я слишком тупой для этого.

Цукишима только фыркает. Он думает, что ясно дал понять: «Не мели ерунду», — но Ямагучи считает иначе. В его раздражении видит лишь подтверждение своим словам и вжимает голову в плечи.

Карьерный опросник он сдаёт последним.

В нем нет ни слова правды.

***

— Цукки, да ты просто гений! Мегамозг! — вопит Ямагучи.

Он прыгает вокруг застывшего посреди комнаты Цукишимы. В руках у него письмо — белоснежный лист формата А4, на котором печатными буквами набрано много всякого, но самое главное выделено жирным шрифтом: «Зачислен», — и рядом размашистая подпись.

— Ты мог хотя бы попытаться.

По Цукишиме не поймёшь — рад он или разочарован. Голос такой же скучающий и монотонный как обычно, на лице ни тени улыбки. Только щеки едва заметно розовеют, но это легко списать на закат, что багрянцем заливает все вокруг: пол, стены, нехитрую мебель, с десяток декоративных фигурок динозавров, а также двух мальчишек, вчерашних школьников.

— Попытаться? — Ямагучи хохочет. — Ты же видел, какие у них проходные баллы, и по тридцать человек на место! Для меня — без шансов.

Цукишима хочет возразить, но не успевает. В комнату, привлеченный воплями Ямагучи, заглядывает Акитеру и тут же присоединяется к его ритуальным танцам.

Сминаемая бумага шуршит в пальцах Цукишимы.

Сегодня радуются все, кроме него.

***

— Ну-у, здесь не так уж и плохо. Мне нравится, — без энтузиазма тянет Ямагучи.

Крепче прижимая телефон к уху, Цукишима снимает очки и кладёт их возле подушки. Он закрывает глаза, указательным и большим пальцами несильно надавливает на их внутренние уголки — жест усталости и разочарования.

Теперь Цукишима учится куда больше, чем раньше. Он спит по пять часов в сутки, постоянно зубрит, держится исключительно на крепком кофе, столь же горьком, как и его манера общения. Ему было бы в разы легче, если бы параллельно он не думал о Ямагучи. Но это невозможно, ведь Цукишима всерьёз рассчитывал, что преодолевать все трудности студенчества они, как и раньше, в школьные годы, будут вместе.

«Я скучаю», — думает Цукишима.

— Ты сам во всем виноват, — цедит он в трубку и попутно сгорает от стыда.

***

— Я, наверное, все это брошу.

Наблюдая за тем, как по течению проплывают листья и ветки, Ямагучи в очередной раз прикладывается к банке пива.

— Ну и дурак.

У Цукишимы ладонь зудит — так сильно хочется отвесить ему подзатыльник, лишь бы одумался наконец и понял, что зря себя принижает.

Но Цукишима сдерживается. С Ямагучи так нельзя. С кем угодно можно, а с ним — нельзя. Ему и слова грубые противопоказаны, если уж совсем честно. Вот только держать руки при себе куда проще, чем прикусить язык, на кончике которого привычно вертится тысяча и одна колкость.

— Практика в фермерском хозяйстве полный отстой. Типа… ты вообще знал, сколько от коров навоза? И… и как они… ну… как их искусственно осеменяют?

Цукишима давится пивом. Это определенно не то, что он ожидал услышать. Но раз Ямагучи рассказывает, почему бы не послушать. В последние месяцы они совсем не видятся и редко созваниваются — сидеть вот так вот на траве у канала для них что праздник. Пускай Ямагучи хоть в красках весь процесс распишет. Цукишима — почти — не против.

***

— Цукки, ты не должен!

Они стоят на пороге ветклиники, где стажируется Ямагучи. На нем весёлая хирургичка с узором из косточек и следов собачьих лапок.

— Ты сам сказал, что никто другой его взять не может. А у твоей мамы аллергия.

К груди Цукишимы доверчиво жмется беспородный пес-подросток. Если бы не регулярные волейбольный тренировки, руки давно бы отвалились от тяжести, а так вполне сносно.

— Да, но, ты же понимаешь, хозяев ему быстро найти не получится. — Ямагучи нервно дёргает себя за отросший маллет. — Он плохо видит и совсем не воспитанный.

— У нас, оказывается, много общего. — Ухмыляется Цукишима.

Он терпеливо выслушивает все рекомендации Ямагучи по поводу ухода за прибившимся к клинике псом. Когда же они иссякают, Цукишима перехватывает его поудобнее и прощается.

— Ты лучший, Цукки! — кричит ему вслед Ямагучи.

Цукишима склоняет голову. Прячет непрошеную улыбку, губами касаясь тёплой макушки лохматого пса. Привычное: «заткнись, Ямагучи», — тонет в уличном шуме.

***

— Вот дерьмо.

Ямагучи не идет грубость. Она ничуть не сочетается с его открытым, усыпанным веснушками лицом, с его большими доверчивыми глазами и тёплой ладонью, что гладит Цукишиму по сгорбленной спине.

Цукишима молчит. Локтями опершись на колени, он смотрит в пол, и скучный однотонный ковёр расплывается из-за слез, дрожащих на кончиках ресниц.

Ямагучи больше ничего не говорит. Он тычется лбом в плечо Цукишимы и продолжает водить ладонью по его спине — сверху вниз. Действие нехитрое. Не способное что-либо исправить, но от него — пускай и совсем чуточку — становится легче.

По крайней мере, не так одиноко.

Ведь частично это его и убило, да?

Одиночество.

Цукишима швыркает носом. День, когда он впервые потерял пациента, запомнится ему на всю жизнь.

***

— Кичи-кун сильно изменился. Цукки, у тебя настоящий талант к воспитанию собак! Да, Кичи-кун? Да, хороший мальчик? — Сюсюкает Ямагучи, чухая мохнатый живот.

Кичиро от его ласк в полном восторге. Завалившись набок, он блаженно щурится и мелко-мелко дёргает задней лапой. С его длинного розового языка на террасу свисает тонкая ниточка собачьей слюны.

Цукишима лениво угукает. Приподнявшись на локтях, он щурится — солнечные лучи бьют прямо по глазам. Стоит невыносимая полуденная жара, и думать о чем-то, кроме холодной газировки или мороженого, никак не получается.

— Ах-х-х, сколько там, градусов сорок? — Ямагучи оставляет Кичиро в покое и откидывается назад, затылком приземляясь на бедра Цукишимы.

Чуть влажные от пота волосы щекочут кожу. Не успевает Цукишима перевести взгляд, а в загребущих руках Ямагучи оказывается одна из валяющихся поблизости книг.

— «Практическое руководство по когнитивно-поведенческой терапии», — приглушенно бубнит он, раскрыв ее и положив себе на лицо, таким образом прячась от солнца. — Так круто, Цукки!

— Ага. Будешь Гари-Гари-кун?

— Цукки.

— М?

— Знаешь, а я ни о чем не жалею.

Цукишима отталкивается ладонями от террасы, чтобы сесть как следует. Не веря своим ушам, он убирает с лица Ямагучи увесистую книгу в мягкой обложке, из-за чего он смешно морщится.

— Я сначала тебе даже завидовал немного, — откровенничает Ямагучи. — Но потом свыкся, а затем и вовсе полюбил, что делаю. Мне правда все нравится. И тебе, надеюсь, тоже.

Цукишима выдыхает. Чуть громче, чем следовало бы. Он поднимает руку и смахивет со лба Ямагучи непослушную тёмную прядку.

— Мне тоже все нравится. Теперь.

Ямагучи расплывается в широкой улыбке, и его глаза становятся похожими на две узкие щелочки.

«Красиво», — думает Цукишима. Загрубевшими подушечками пальцев он очерчивает контур лица Ямагучи, который вовсе не возражает. Напротив. Он без капли смущения притягивает Цукишиму к себе да так, что кончики их носов соприкасаются.

Становится еще жарче. Тут уж точно не помогут ни газировка из холодильника, ни мороженое из морозилки

Только поцелуй.

Сперва неуверенный, но с каждым мгновением все более горячий и мокрый, постепенно перетекающий в горизонтальную плоскость.


End file.
